Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Rings
__TOC__ Although several of the rings in Shattered Pixel Dungeon share the same name as those from the original game, the effects of most of the rings are at least slightly modified. A note on formulas: cursed rings are treated as -3 at +0, -2 at +1, and -1 at +2 and above such that -1 does nothing; they are literally plugged into the formulas that way. Rings Ring of Accuracy ' : ''Modified Ring of Accuracy Enemies have their evasion multiplied by 0.75 for every level of the ring. '''Ring of Elements : Modified Ring of Elements Damage from the following sources are multiplied by the corresponding multiplier in the table above when appropriate: Ring of Evasion ' : ''Modified Ring of Evasion The user's unmodified evasion is multiplied, making them harder to hit. '''Ring of Force Essentially, this causes the game to treat an unarmed attack like an attack from an equivalent -tier weapon, and upgraded rings are treated as literal weapon upgrades, scaling according to the aforementioned tier. It should be noted that after the Hero attains 18 strength, the tier is instead calculated as . When the hero is using a weapon, the weapon gains an additional point of bonus damage for every level of the ring. Ring of Furor : Modified Ring of Haste This multiplies the Hero's attack speed by . Ring of Haste ' : ''Modified Ring of Haste The user's speed is multiplied by 1.2 for every level of the ring. '''Ring of Energy This causes wands to think they are missing an extra charge per level of the ring than they really are; wands charge faster when more charges are missing. Ring of Might Equipping a Ring of Might increases your strength and adds a multiplier to your health. This ring can easily be identified by checking your Strength and Health for any sudden increases when equipped. It's arguably one of the most harmful cursed rings to equip, for a +0 cursed ring will reduce your strength by 2, forcing you to effectively downgrade your equipment or suffer massive encumbrance penalties. Ring of Sharpshooting While this does not increase accuracy for some reason, it instead multiplies the damage and durability of missile weapons by and , respectively. Ring of Tenacity * It increases damage resistance proportional to how low your Hero/ine's health is. * This can be very helpful to the Berserker subclass, for he can maintain Rage much more easily at low health. Damage Reduction Formula: Dmg incurred * 0.85(Ring Level * %MissingHP) %MissingHP = percentage, scaling from 0 (Full HP) to 1 (0 HP) Example: At health with a +4 ring, damage incurred is multiplied by 0.85(4*3/4) = ~0.614, reducing damage by about 39%. In more dire circumstances, with health and a +10 ring, damage is reduced to ~27%. Ring of Wealth The reason why it is isn't clear what the ring does is because it literally does nothing for you in combat, making it unique among the rings. Instead, it quite literally makes you richer, for enemies will drop their items more often and, every once in a while, you may find something unexpected after killing an enemy or opening a container. This is the ring-like aspect of the Ring of Wealth: a noticable increase in something; however, instead of increasing stats or decreasing damage, it instead boosts drop rates from enemies that naturally drop things. The most interesting part about the Ring of Wealth, however, is its "reward" system. Every time you kill an enemy or open a container, the ring makes a certain number of "tries" at dropping a reward: 5 tries for quest enemies such as the Fetid Rat, 15 tries for bosses, and one try for everything else. The following table documents how many tries are needed for a reward to spawn in. It is important to note that the requirement varies within a set range, which is why the ranges are included as well. Some notable benchmarks in this table are the guaranteed boss reward at +8, the chance to spawn a reward at try at +12, the chance to drop multiple rewards per try at +19, and the guaranteed reward drop at +23 (which is only obtainable by having a +20 ring and a +2 ring equipped at the same time). When the requirement is finally met, the reward spawned varies according to the table below. History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon